Covenant Ship Weaponry
This should be your go to guide for the weapons that the Covenant mount on their ships. (You may have confused this with UNSC Ship Weaponry.) __TOC__ Energy Projector When the laser concept is applied with gamma radiation, you get a graser. The Energy Projector is a plasma-injected graser, which serves to burn through armor just as effectively as a plasma weapon could, while incorporating the speed and lancing power of the graser. The result is a weapon capable of disabling or destroying many ships. Unshielded ships tend to be blown apart or cut in two. Roughly equivalent to the Human MAC, although more accurate. Plasma Torpedo Launcher By sheathing a charge of plasma in a magnetic shell, it will be kept cohesive and can be guided by pulses of magnetic charges. This is a critical ability of the Plasma Torpedo. Guiding an energy weapon allows one to do critical damage when the enemy least expects it. Every launcher operates on slightly different magnetic frequency, preventing your other launchers from interfering with each other. If you have several charges that are all in relative harmony, however, you can use the launcher to send a signal that changes the magnetic sheaths frequency. Thus, you can set them all to be controlled by a single launcher, allowing you to fire more and have them maneuver independently of each other. Roughly equivalent to the Human Archer Missile. Pulse Laser A short burst of laser emitted at the right power setting can melt through hulls in short order. But for the most part, they are used almost exclusively for defense, much in the same way the MLA's are. Roughly equivalent to the Human MLA. Plasma Blast Mine Firing out a intense blast of plasma, the Plasma Blast Mine operates mostly via a heat wave. While heat tends to not travel through vacuum very well, the plasma front of the blast provides the perfect heat retaining material. The result often fries unshielded ships into a crisp. Roughly equivalent to the Human Hornet Low Yield Nuclear Mine. Plasma Beam Cannon A cut down version of the Energy Projector, the Plasma Beam Cannon or PBC, is also injected with a refined form of nitroglycerin, in addition to the plasma. The magnetic system of the Plasma Torpedo is employed here to keep the refined nitroglycerin or Nitro-R from coming into contact with the plasma or the graser until a millisecond after impact, at which point the magnetic field fails and the Nitro-R detonates in a raging plasma explosion, as the plasma erupts outward with the refined explosive. This weapon is often installed on fighters. Roughly equvalent to the Human ASGM-10 Missile. Plasma Repeater A truly simple and old timer design, the plasma repeater tends to be used on Fighters, Transports and Corvettes of Covenant design. The principle is merely to lob as many packets of super condensed, super heated plasma as you can in the shortest amount of time possible. Roughly equivalent to the Human 50mm Chaingun and 50mm HE-AP Chaingun. Fracture Pulse Cannon A massive blast wave emits from this cannon when fired. The results for anything in it's way? Destructive. When in atmosphere, this weapon can do far more damage to many more objects, including the ship it is mounted on. It is not suggested that it be fired in such situations. Mainly mounted on Fighters and sometimes Corvettes as replacement for the lack of larger main guns. Roughly equvalent to the Human SSAK-120. If you feel that a weapon is missing from this list, please PM me and send me the rough outline for the weapon. Category:Equipment